Skarmory's 2020 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was a near-average hurricane season, with 12 tropical depressions, 11 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes, that officially started on June 1st, 2019 and ended on November 30th, 2019. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. No storms existed outside of that time period this year. Some notable storms during the season were Hurricane Cristobal which hit the Yucatan Peninsula twice, Hurricane Edouard which hit Florida and Louisiana in August, Fay which killed over 350 people and caused 7 billion USD in damage, Tropical Storm Hanna which made landfall on South Carolina, and Hurricane Isaias which hit the Caribbean, US and some of northern South America in October causing over a billion USD in damage. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth: 270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:06/01/2020 till:12/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:06/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/05/2020 till:06/12/2020 color:C2 text:Arthur (C2) from:06/23/2020 till:06/25/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:07/12/2020 till:07/13/2020 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:07/19/2020 till:07/26/2020 color:C1 text:Cristobal (C1) from:08/03/2020 till:08/07/2020 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) from:08/15/2020 till:08/20/2020 color:C1 text:Edouard (C1) from:08/17/2020 till:08/31/2020 color:C4 text:Fay (C4) barset:break from:09/10/2020 till:09/16/2020 color:C2 text:Gonzalo (C2) from:09/28/2020 till:10/02/2020 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) from:10/19/2020 till:10/27/2020 color:C3 text:Isaias (C3) from:10/22/2020 till:10/26/2020 color:C1 text:Josephine (C1) from:11/17/2020 till:11/20/2020 color:TS text:Kyle (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:06/01/2020 till:07/01/2020 text:June from:07/01/2020 till:08/01/2020 text:July from:08/01/2020 till:09/01/2020 text:August from:09/01/2020 till:10/01/2020 text:September from:10/01/2020 till:11/01/2020 text:October from:11/01/2020 till:12/01/2020 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Arthur Tropical Storm Arthur formed in the southern part of the North Atlantic ocean. Forming roughly 800 miles west of Barbados, it moved west, then on June 8 it turned north. Strengthening into Hurricane Arthur on June 9, he then started moving northeast and strengthened to a cat 2. It looked like he might reach major hurricane status, but he moved over cooler sea surface temperatures, weakening to a cat 1 on June 11. Then he encountered some wind shear around midnight on June 12, and dissipated later that day. He never impacted land. Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Depression Two formed from a wave coming off the African coast on June 23. The next day it rapidly intensified into a 60 mph Tropical Storm, being named Bertha, and if she hadn't hit wind shear she could've strengthened much further. But alas, she did. Bertha dissipated on June 25th. Tropical Depression Three Tropical Depression Three formed in the middle of the Caribbean Sea on July 12. It moved very slowly northwards, and then dissipated on July 13. Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Depression Four formed in the Caribbean Sea on July 19. The system did not look like it would strengthen, and looked like a repeat of TD Three. However this time it kept going west-north-west, slowly but surely. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Cristobal on July 22, and intensified fast into Hurricane Cristobal later that day. He reached his peak on July 23, before making a landfall on the Yucatan peninsula the next day. He survived as a weak tropical depression past the Yucatan, and then he got killed by moving southwest and hitting Mexico again on July 26 as a tropical depression. Cristobal killed 1 person and caused about 22 million USD in damage in Mexico. Tropical Storm Dolly Tropical Depression Five formed around 1000 miles east of Bermuda, on August 3. It slowly moved southwest, without really strengthening. On August 6, it strengthened to 40 mph winds, becoming Tropical Storm Dolly. Dolly then hit some wind shear and died off, on August 7. Hurricane Edouard Main Article: Hurricane Edouard (2020) Tropical Depression Six formed near southern Florida, on August 15. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Edouard and immediately hit Florida with 40 mph winds, weakening back into Tropical Depression Edouard. Edouard proceeded to move through the Gulf of Mexico, strengthening back into a TS and then a Hurricane, reaching a peak of 90 MPH on August 19. He then made landfall on New Orleans, dissipating on August 20 over Mississippi. Edouard caused around 25 million USD in damage in Florida, adding to ongoing flooding problems in South Florida, and around 80 million USD in damage in Louisiana/Mississippi, adding up to 105 million total. He killed 5 people in Louisiana, 1 in Mississippi, and 1 in Florida. Hurricane Fay Main Article: Hurricane Fay Tropical Storm Fay formed northwest of Cape Verde, on August 17. She moved westward, strengthening into Hurricane Fay on the 18th. Still strengthening, she reached Cat 2 strength on August 19, before weakening down below it, getting back up to it and reaching Major Hurricane status as a Cat 3 on the 21st, and on the 23rd reaching Cat 4 status. She reached her peak on the 25th as she was approaching the Caribbean, making landfall on Montserrat later on the 28th and hitting Antigua & Barbuda/Guadeloupe pretty hard too. She then moved northwest and made a second landfall on Puerto Rico on the 30th as a Cat 2, weakening to TS strength and then TD strength later on, dissipating on the 31st. Hitting the Caribbean as a cat 4, she caused 176 deaths in Montserrat, 59 in Antigua & Barbuda, 38 in Guadeloupe and 87 in Puerto Rico. Damages were calculated to be around 7 billion, 3 billion in Montserrat, 1.5 billion in Antigua & Barbuda, 700 million in Guadeloupe and 1.8 billion in Puerto Rico. Fay was the 2nd major hurricane to hit Antigua & Barbuda in 2 years, and 2nd tropical system to hit Puerto Rico in 2 years as well. Hurricane Gonzalo Tropical Depression Eight formed off of the coast of North Carolina on September 10. It quickly formed into Tropical Storm Gonzalo later that day. He strengthened into Hurricane Gonzalo on the 11th, and reached cat 2 strength and peak intensity on the 12th. He then proceeded to weaken, becoming Tropical Storm Gonzalo again on the 13th, then doing a cyclonic loop and making landfall on Bermuda on the 15th. He then became Tropical Depression Gonzalo on the 16th, and dissipated later that day. Gonzalo killed 6 people and caused 53 million dollars in damage in Bermuda. Tropical Storm Hanna Tropical Depression Nine formed north of the Bahamas on September 28. Late that day, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Hanna. Hanna continued to move northwestward, making landfall on South Carolina on October 1st and then going extratropical early on October 2. Hanna killed 3 people in South Carolina and caused about 30 million USD in damage there, while causing about 5 million USD in damage in North Carolina. Hurricane Isaias Tropical Depression Ten formed in the southern Caribbean sea on October 19. It made landfall on Curacao, before strengthening into Tropical Storm Isaias and making landfall on northern Venezuela. After that, he weakened into a TD and made another landfall, this time on northern Colombia, before turning north. Moving northwest through the Caribbean Sea, he strengthened, first back into a TS, then into Hurricane Isaias, then into a cat 2 and he became the 2nd major of the season around the same time he turned north and had Cuba in his sights, on October 25. He made landfall as a cat 3 on Cuba later that day, weakening to a TS past Cuba, then making his 5th and final landfall on Florida as a 50 mph TS. He then went extratropical while crossing Florida, and dissipated on the 27th. Isaias killed 7 in Curacao, 2 in Venezuela, 1 in Colombia, 39 in Cuba and 5 in Florida, for a total of 54 deaths. The biggest damage was in Cuba with roughly 800 million USD in damage there, around 50 million USD was reported in Curacao, 25 million in Venezuela, 15 million in Colombia and 150 million in Florida. Adds up to 1.04 billion dollars. Hurricane Josephine Tropical Depression Eleven formed northwest of Cabo Verde, on October 22. She strengthened into Tropical Storm Josephine later that day, and early on the 24th Hurricane Josephine. She moved over colder waters however, and weakened and started moving south, dissipating on October 26. Subtropical Storm Kyle Subtropical Depression Twelve formed in the Atlantic on November 17. Over 1,200 miles west of Bermuda, it wasn't a threat to land, however the next day it strengthened into Subtropical Storm Kyle. He wasn't quite able to make it to tropical status, and dissipated on November 20. Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used for the 2014 season. Storms were named Isaias for the first time in 2020. Names that were not assigned are marked in gray. Retirement The World Meteorological Organization retired two names in the spring of 2021: Fay and Isaias. These names will never be used for another Atlantic Hurricane again. They will be replaced in the 2026 season by Fern and Isaiah.Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Near-average seasons